Little Red
by Cassisins
Summary: El informe de Nono sobre los Sawada no se había equivocado. Sin embargo... Había algo extraño en el hogar Sawada. Eso no significaba que Reborn no cumpliría su misión, pero no habría estado de más que le informaran que el chico que enseñaría a correr con mafiosos ya corría con lobos. Por lo menos Tsuna tenía la parte de la esposa cubierta, Hibari Kyouya sería una Doña sensacional.


**Advertencias:**

*AU sobrenatural

*Fem Hibari Kyouya

*Nacido de leer muchos fanfics de Teen Wolf

* * *

 **1**

Namimori era una ciudad pequeña y pacífica. Sus habitantes mantenían las calles limpias y las tiendas abastecidas, siempre con sonrisas cálidas y palabras amables. Los niños corrían por las calles y jugaban en los parques. Namimori estaba llena de vida. No había nada fuera de lo común, como en cualquier otra parte del mundo las personas se levantaban para trabajar o estudiar e ir a casa, y repetir; gente normal viviendo sus vidas normales en una ciudad normal.

Los Sawada no eran la excepción; una madre soltera criando a su hijo y encargándose de las tareas del hogar, y un hijo único inútil y torpe con calificaciones apenas arriba del promedio. El informe de _Nono_ no se había equivocado.

Sin embargo… Había algo extraño en el hogar Sawada.

Reborn llevaba un par de días viviendo ahí de una manera no del todo bienvenida. A su llegada había informado su razón de estar ahí; obtuvo las reacciones esperadas (diversión ingenua de Nana y negativa encarecida de _dame-_ Tsuna) y por medio de insistencia (él no iba a irse sólo así, su orgullo como tutor y asesino estaban en juego) los Sawada lo dejaron quedarse a regañadientes. Ciertamente Reborn no esperaba tal trato de la esposa amable y despistada de Iemitsu ni de su inútil hijo.

Sus instintos le decían que algo estaba pasando y el infierno se congelaría si no descubría lo que era.

…

 **Ooka Kane**

— Buenos días, Kane _-san_ —saludó Tsuna mientras entraba a la cocina, ignorando la mirada fulminante que lo seguía.

(Reborn estaba molesto por no haber tenido la insana satisfacción de despertar a base de golpes a Tsuna.)

— _Little red_ —asintió el hombre de ojos dorados sentado a la mesa, bajando su taza de café.

Para alguien poco familiarizado con el hombre habría pasado por alto la pronta suavidad de sus ojos cuando se posaron sobre el chico y el capricho de sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios.

— Kane _-chan_ me estaba contando lo bien que se la pasaron la otra noche, Tsu _-kun_ —comentó Nana, colocando un plato de panqueques frente a su hijo y una taza de café frente a Reborn.

— Todos te extrañaron —informó el hombre, pasando su mirada a Reborn.

— Prometo que estaré ahí la próxima vez —sonrió Tsuna y, notando la intensa pelea de miradas que se estaba desarrollando de un extremo a otro de la mesa, agregó —. E- es cierto, éste es Reborn, Kane _-san_ , un tutor que Sawada Iemitsu envió.

Reborn hizo una nota mental ante la referencia a Iemitsu, juntándola con el resto que llevaba acumuladas en ese par de días. Tsuna nunca se refería al jefe de CDEF como su padre, siempre era Sawada Iemitsu o el hombre.

— Soy un asesino a sueldo y estoy aquí para convertir a _dame-_ Tsuna en un jefe mafioso. ¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó Reborn, viéndolo desde debajo del filo de su fedora.

El de ojos dorados lo vio impasiblemente, sin mover un solo músculo facial, ni siquiera mostrando sorpresa o incredulidad ante su presentación; el hombre lo estaba diseccionando con la mirada, Reborn se dio cuenta, y pese a que en su línea de trabajo estaba acostumbrado a ello, se sintió anormalmente intrusivo, como si lo estuvieran analizando con algo más que sólo la mirada.

— Soy Ooka Kane —dijo por fin y, apartando su mirada de Reborn, alzó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente a Tsuna —. Bueno, no te haría daño un poco de ayuda con esas calificaciones, _Little red_.

— ¡Kane _-san_! —chilló Tsuna —. ¡Mis calificaciones están bien! ¡Son suficientes! ¡De no ser así, _sensei_ no me dejaría seguir siendo su aprendiz!

— Un jefe debe tener calificaciones excelentes, _dame-_ Tsuna —Reborn lo apuñaló con la mirada —. ¿Quién es _sensei_?

— ¡Ya te dije que no voy a ser un jefe mafioso! ¡No quiero! ¡Y tampoco tengo tiempo para eso! —con eso dicho se levantó de golpe de la mesa y corrió —.¡Me voy a la escuela!

Nana y Kane le dieron palabras de despedida, para nada sorprendidos por su arrebato.

—Tch. Grosero —el bebé regresó su atención a su expresso.

— Tsu _-kun_ no suele actuar así, Reborn _-chan_ —Nana se disculpó por las acciones de su hijo y Reborn hizo otra nota mental, no estaba bien visto que la madre de un jefe se disculpara en su nombre —. Y sobre su _sensei_ , ella es familia. Así como Kane- _chan_ lo es.

…

 **Yousei-san. Kitsune-san**

— ¡Tsuna _-kun_! —saludó Kyoko, esperando junto a Hana en la entrada de la escuela.

—Hola, Kyoko _-chan_ , Hana —saludó a las chicas —. ¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana?

— Molesto, cansado, problemático —respondió la Kurokawa —. Kyoko tuvo que pasar la noche sola mientras el resto corría en vista de que alguien no asistió.

— ¡Hana! —reprendió la Sasagawa —. No fue así, Tsuna _-kun_. Hice lo que normalmente hacemos, leí un libro y practiqué mi latín, sentada en nuestro árbol mientras el resto hacía de las suyas.

— Sí, pero como dije, estuviste sola.

Kyoko suspiró.

Tsuna rio, nervioso, y se disculpó —. Lo siento, sólo que este bebé que dice ser un asesino a sueldo llegó de improviso, enviado por Iemitsu para que sea mi tutor. Desde que llegó se ha pegado a mí como una sombra, no podía irme sólo así y poner en peligro a la manada.

Ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Sawada Iemitsu te envió un tutor? ¿El mismo Sawada Iemitsu que viste por última vez cuando tenías cuatro años? ¿El hombre que los abandonó a ti y a Nana _-san_ y que estaba presuntamente muerto? —preguntó Hana.

Tsuna asintió.

— Es una larga historia —hizo una mueca —. Se los contaré todo en el receso, _sempai_ y Kyoya también tienen que escucharlo.

Con eso último no quería decir que la infame Hibari Kyoya comiera el almuerzo con ellos, pero toleraba su cercanía y aglomeración por mínimas cantidades de tiempo siempre que se comportaran.

— Está bien —concordó Kyoko —. Nosotras lo compartiremos después con Haru y Sho- _kun_.

— Gracias, Kyoko- _chan_ —Tsuna le sonrió, después de todo le ahorrarían el repetirse y él no los vería hasta después de sus lecciones con _sensei._

…

 **Reina**

Era bien conocido que Hibari Kyoya era la reina de la escuela y de la ciudad.

La infame Presidente del Comité Disciplinario y bestial protectora de Namimori.

A Hibari Kyoya no le gustaban las multitudes ni los herbívoros escandalosos y sin valor. Su mirada era nítida, afilada, justo como el acero de sus ojos. Ella era brutal con sus tonfas, salvaje en un buen día, mortal en uno malo.

Hibari Kyoya mordía sin piedad, hasta la muerte.

Con Hibari Kyoya no se jugaba.

Y a Hibari Kyoya le gustaban los animalitos esponjosos.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía suerte de tener un cabello suave e indomable, esponjoso. Eso, sus ojos miel de bambi y su nulo sentido de preservación, debían ser la causa de que Hibari lo tolerara y lo mordiera menos duro que al resto.

Tsuna daba gracias por las pequeñas misericordias.

— No se aceptan extraños en Namimori, omnívoro. Tengo suficiente con tu carnívoro invadiendo mi territorio.

 _Estoy bastante seguro que Kane-san estuvo aquí mucho antes_ , pensó, y dijo —: Kane _-san_ no es mi carnívoro, Kyoya.

— Hn. Si el bebé causa problemas te morderé hasta la muerte —sentenció.

— ¿¡Por qué a mí!? —gritó, viéndola dar media vuelta y partir.

Ha. Ahí iba su reina.

…

 **Betas**

— No puedes dejar de meterte en problemas, ¿o sí, Rojo? —Mochida Kensuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, viendo desinteresadamente las vitrinas de las tiendas que pasaban.

— No es como si lo planeara, _sempai_ —se quejó Tsuna —. Estoy bastante seguro que son los que me buscan.

— Bueno, al menos mantienes las cosas interesantes.

— Me alegra ser la fuente de tu diversión.

Mochida se echó a reír y era en momentos mundanos como éste que Tsuna se encontraba sorprendido y en un viaje de memoria. Si alguien le hubiera dicho, dos años atrás, que sería amigo de Mochida Kensuke, hubiera gritado y desechado la idea por lo absurdo que era en sí. Sin embargo, ahí estaban y sí que Tsuna no podía imaginar su vida sin todos los que estaban en ella. Había recorrido un largo camino desde ese momento en que tenía tres años y fue salvado por una criatura que sólo existía en los cuentos.

— ¡Tsuna _-san_! ¡Ken- _san_! —el grito de Haru llamó su atención y pronto se vio atrapado por un fuerte abrazo

— Hola, Haru —rio un poco por las cosquillas que la chica le hacía al estar olfateando su cuello —. Hola, Shoichi —saludó al pelirrojo que ya estaba siendo abrazado por lo hombros por Mochida, y quien le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

— Sho _-chan_ y yo venimos a comprar pasteles para compartir esta tarde en casa —informó Haru, separándose una vez estuvo satisfecha de arrumacos —. Han sido dos largos días sin verte, Tsuna _-san_ , así que hoy tienes que compensarnos a todos con muchos abrazos y pilas de cachorros.

— No fue lo mismo sin ti, Tsuna —dijo Shoichi desde su lugar.

— Sólo dale a la chica lo que pide, Rojo.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Como si no quisieras lo mismo, Ken _-san_! Recuerdo que no dejabas de quejarte; "Rojo debería estar aquí", "el árbol está demasiado solo sin Rojo ahí", "las barreras no pueden sostenerse si Rojo no las refuerza" y "ah, Rojo debería estar aquí para rascar mi barriga".

Mochida se encogió de hombros —. Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y no me avergüenza admitirlo.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, sus amigos eran incorregibles —. Está bien, Haru, prometo estar ahí justo después de mis lecciones con _sensei._

…

 **Lluvia**

Yamamoto Takeshi era un chico popular.

El mejor jugador de béisbol de Namimori _-Chu_. Alto, moreno y guapo. Carismático y fácil de llevarse con las personas. Tal vez sus calificaciones necesitaban un poco más de trabajo, pero, ¿a quién le importaba eso cuando eras bueno en el béisbol?

Yamamoto Takeshi también era un chico con problemas.

Su juego ya no era tan bueno de un tiempo a la fecha, los dioses del béisbol lo estaban abandonando. Y hacía tiempo que su sonrisa había dejado de sentirse natural en su rostro, de sentirse real. No era para nada como la sonrisa de Sawada.

(Pero, ¿qué sonrisa podía compararse a esa?)

El sueño de Yamamoto Takeshi era la sonrisa de Sawada Tsunayoshi, quería alcanzar esa sonrisa. Quería ser capaz de sonreír sin miedo, feliz, libre.

Justo como él estaba haciendo ahora, rodeado de sus amigos.

Otra cosa que envidiada de Sawada era sus amigos. Sawada no era bueno en los deportes, sus calificaciones apenas superaban la mediocridad, era torpe y era llamado " _dame-_ Tsuna"… Pero él tenía amigos. Era amigo de Sasagawa Kyoko, la chica más popular de la escuela, de Kurokawa Hana, una genio, de Mochida Kensuke el ex capitán de kendo y un _sempai_ , incluso tenía amigos de otras escuelas. Yamamoto no tenía eso; sí, tenía personas con las que salir y divertirse, tenía a sus compañeros de equipo y un montón de admiradoras, pero todo eso era por el béisbol.

Yamamoto no era tonto, él sabía que todas esas personas estaban con él por su popularidad y cuando ésta se acabara ellos se irían. Por eso no podía perder el béisbol, porque esas personas, aunque no podría llamar amigos, eran mejor que no tener a nadie.

Salió de sus pensamientos y vio a los cuatro amigos despedirse, observó casi con morbosidad a los tres adolescentes ver con atención a Sawada en su retirada. No fue hasta que el castaño entró en una vieja librería que los tres chicos dieron media vuelta y siguieron su camino.

Yamamoto Takeshi recompuso su sonrisa, bien o mal era suya, y giró por una calle. Él seguiría esforzándose en el béisbol.

…

 **Sensei**

Cecile Waters observó a su alumno entrar corriendo a su tienda, chillando un grito, medio disculpa por la tardanza y medio saludo.

— Es suficiente, Tsunayoshi, los años de conocerte me han dejado claro que la puntualidad es un término inexistente para ti —habló, saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

— Lo- Lo siento —se disculpó otra vez, avergonzado.

— También sé que la mayoría de las veces no es tu culpa —concedió, consciente de que su alumno era un imán para los problemas —. Ahora ven, quítate los zapatos y sígueme al piso de arriba.

— ¿Arriba? —parpadeó, aturdido, sus lecciones siempre se llevaban a cabo en la parte trasera de la tienda, donde estaban los suministros y no podía poner en peligro nada de valor.

El piso de arriba, que además de ser donde su _sensei_ vivía, era donde la colección de libros privada, esa que contenía algunos de los libros más raros y preligrosos, de su _sensei_ estaban. Así como también era el lugar del trabajo principal de la mujer, era ahí donde estaba el-

— Teléfono —susurró Tsuna.

— Así es, Tsunayoshi —dijo sin parar sus pasos.

Tsuna entonces se apresuró a seguirla, tropezando mientras subía las escaleras.

— ¿E- Está segura, _sensei_? ¿No es demasiado pronto? ¿Qué tal si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si alguien muere por mi culpa? —balbuceó sin parar, un poco más y empezaría a hiperventilar.

— Respira, Tsunayoshi —la amable voz de su _sensei_ llenó sus oídos —. Tranquilízate. ¿Me escuchas? Esta no es una decisión que haya tomado de la noche a la mañana. Te he enseñado por casi la mitad de tu vida, te conozco bien, sé cuánto has trabajado, todo lo que te has esforzado, y todo de lo que eres capaz. Lo harás bien. Nadie morirá por tu culpa. Lo prometo.

— Yo… Mmm… Bien —asintió, aun vacilante.

— Si no creyera que no estás a la altura ni siquiera lo habría mencionado. ¿Lo entiendes? —lo vio firmemente, pero con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Tsuna respiró hondo.

Él la entendía y creía en sus palabras. Ella era una de sus personas de confianza y sabía que nunca le mentiría, especialmente en algo tan serio como era responder el teléfono. Y justo ahí caía su miedo; las personas que necesitaban ayuda, que se encontraban en una emergencia sobrenatural, entre la vida y la muerte, llamaban en busca de asistencia y esas personas contaban con que _sensei_ (Tsuna desde ahora) les dieran las respuestas que necesitaban.

Y Tsuna tenía el conocimiento, él _tenía la magia_. Además, ¿no era para esto que había rogado a Cecile Waters que le enseñara? Sí. Él había decidido aprender para tener el poder de proteger a su manada y ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

— Lo entiendo — dijo y sus ojos brillaron anaranjados con su chispa.

…

 **Reborn**

Estaba molesto.

Nada estaba sucediendo como él lo había esperado. Ni Nana ni Tsuna actuaban como correspondía a sus papeles (los que tenía preconcebidos) y, lo más irritante, estaban rodeados por un halo de misterio que lo hacía rechinar los dientes. Lo que lo molestaba más de la inesperada capacidad de Tsuna para mantenerse fuera de su radar, era el hombre que se hacía llamas Ooka Kane.

Dicho hombre no parecía nada especial. Sí, siendo objetivos Ooka Kane estaba en mediados de sus treinta, era alto y bronceado, su cabello era corto y de un rubio cenizo, casi como el color del trigo, sus ojos eran dorados y su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado. Sí, era atractivo y aunque era rudo en sus movimientos y sus palabras, en esencia era amable.

Reborn era bueno leyendo a las personas y Ooka Kane era, sin duda, intrínsecamente bueno. Pero también peligroso. El asesino no lograba ubicarlo, pero había algo depredador en el hombre.

Depredador y astuto. No sólo se las había arreglado para que pareciera que era Reborn quien lo seguía cuando andaba por la ciudad en busca de Tsuna (claramente era Ooka quien lo seguía, cállate), sino que también lo había hecho andar en círculos durante horas.

— Deja de acosar a _Little red_ —habló Ooka, parando justo frente a la residencia Sawada —. No conseguirás nada y si lo haces no será lo que esperas.

— Es mi trabajo, mis decisiones —dijo Reborn a su vez, ¿qué se creía ese hombre diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer? Era una lástima que no pudiera dispararle a un civil —. ¿Por qué lo llamas _Little red_?

— Es apropiado —respondió y entonces señaló a la casa Sawada con un gesto de cabeza —. Es mejor que entres, Nana te dejó algo de comida. Y no los esperes, tanto Nana como _Little red_ regresarán hasta después de la cena.

— No me des órdenes —dijo Reborn, su voz casi deslizando su molestia.

No hubo más palabras. Ooka se fue y Reborn frunció el ceño, ¿fue rojo lo que vio brillar en los ojos dorados?

* * *

 **N/A:** Como dije arriba, esto salió después de leer montones y montones de Teen Wolf fanfics, Sterek especialmente. Esto no significa que vaya a seguir la historia de la serie o esté basado en algún fanfic... No, es sólo que me encanta la mitología que manejan y soy una fan de los hombres lobo y la magia...

En fin, espero les haya gustado y le den su amor (escribí esto en lugar de hacer mi tarea y estudiar para mi examen, por lo que sí, denle amor).

Gracias por leer!


End file.
